


a-maze-ing

by LegitimatelyLiteral



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, jaebum is awkward, kunpimook is just a worried friend who masks it with sass, seriously so much fluff, youngjae is also awkward, yugbam also exists but it's vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegitimatelyLiteral/pseuds/LegitimatelyLiteral
Summary: Youngjae gives him a smile that he hopes says ‘I’m fine and I’m an adult and you didn’t just find me crying in the middle of a corn maze’ but he’s pretty sure it just says ‘help me’ instead. (or the 'i got lost in a corn maze and you're helping me get out of it' au)





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is the first fic i'm posting on ao3 so i'm nervous but i hope you enjoy!

The smell of hay and dirt is thick in the crisp evening air with a chilly breeze moving in. The sun begins to set on the horizon, over the distant autumn trees. Warm laughter and voices drift through Youngjae’s ears and it all would be so very calming and beautiful if he wasn’t lost and alone in the middle of a stupidly huge corn maze. As it is though, he’s kind of freaking out.

“How much battery do you have left?” Yugyeom’s voice drifts over the phone, calm and definitely smirking (though Youngjae can’t see him, he can certainly _tell_ ).

Youngjae switches his weight from foot to foot, half-hugging himself in an obscure corner of the maze. He hasn’t seen anyone pass by in a few minutes, and it’s getting dark so they’ve _definitely_ closed the maze. This thought makes Youngjae’s throat constrict, but he holds it in because it would be so _embarrassing_ to be found crying in the middle of a maze as a 20-year-old and he is an _adult._

Then he’s glancing down at his phone and wincing before bringing it back up to his ear. “Um,” he says, unable to keep the tremor from his voice. “5%?”

“5%?!” Kunpimook shrieks, snatching the phone from Yugyeom’s hands again despite the fact that it’s on speaker and Youngjae can hear Kunpimook’s shrill voice just fine. “Are you an idiot?! Who doesn’t charge their phone before going out! Who loses their friends in corn mazes! You literally had one job, Youngjae, and it was to _follow us_ how did you _fuck that up?!_ ”

Yugyeom is cracking up somewhere close by, and Youngjae would be insulted if he wasn’t still panicking. Still, though, he needs to argue. “You left _me!_ ” it comes out whinier than intended, but Youngjae feels like he’s entitled. “I looked away for two seconds and you guys had gone off on your own to have a date or make out or whatever it is you two do-“

Kunpimook scoffs through the phone. “You had your nose buried in your phone playing Pokemon Go, that’s not _our_ fault – and oh my _God_ that’s why your battery ran out so fast! You’re the actual worst, Choi Youngjae, why do we bring you anywhere!”

Youngjae stomps his foot like a child and is actually glad that his friends _aren’t_ there to see him. “ _I didn’t even want to come in with you guys!_ ” Youngjae is whining loudly into the receiver, half-hoping that his friends will hear him not just over the phone. “You made me come in! You said it would be fun!”

“It would have been fun, had we put you on a child leash! That’s actually not a bad idea, Yugyeom, where can we buy-“

“His battery is going to die,” Yugyeom reminds, and he actually seems mildly concerned now, bless his heart. Even if Yugyeom showing mild concern makes Youngjae even more terrified.

“Right, right,” Kunpimook says flippantly, though there’s an edge to his voice that betrays how worried he is and Youngjae swallows around the sudden dryness in his mouth. “Where are you?”

“I don’t _know_ ,” Youngjae feels dangerously on the verge of tears, and Kunpimook is _not_ helping. “That’s the _problem_ , Mook.”

“Describe your surroundings,” Yugyeom steps in before Kunpimook can snap something insensitive again.

Youngjae looks around, feeling hopeless and helpless. The sky is painted a lovely pink and orange hue from the setting sun and the trees in the distance are an array of reds, oranges, and browns and there’s corn _everywhere._ “Corn,” Youngjae sniffs, then scrubs at his face.

“For _fuck’s sake!_ ” Kunpimook starts raging, then there’s a scuffle as Yugyeom probably tries to shut Kunpimook up and Youngjae sniffles again and pulls on the sleeves of his hoodie. Then, Youngjae notices the sound of footsteps crunching on dry dirt and scattered hay nearby, and freezes. He can make someone out moving through the wall to his right, and he debates whether to call out to them.

“Youngjae, just try and tell us where you are relative to the entrance? Like how close are you to the edge?”

“Um,” Youngjae says, then lowers the phone when the stranger rounds the corner into his little dead-end alcove and Youngjae is struck dumb by how _gorgeous_ he is. He’s in a comfy-looking black zip-up jacket with blue skinny jeans and his hair is black and fluffy and he has a small smile on his face as they make eye contact and Youngjae is _melting._ It’s like he stepped right off the cover of a magazine (or out of one of Youngjae’s dreams) and Youngjae _would_ pinch himself, but that would be embarrassing and oh no he’s actually still crying.

Youngjae breaks eye contact to scrub, mortified, at his eyes again and he can only _hope_ they’re not too puffy and red (and that his cheeks aren’t as warm and splotchy as they feel).

“Hey, so I couldn’t help but overhear,” Youngjae _definitely_ feels the burn in his cheeks _now_ because he’d been whining in that high-pitched nasally voice and oh God he’s never going to be able to look this gorgeous man in the eye. “So I thought I’d come find you and help out? Uh, I mean, sorry if that sounds creepy, I just…” Youngjae peeks up again through his bangs (already betraying himself by looking at the stranger’s face) to find him standing there stiffly, looking off to the side with his hands shoved in his pockets and a slight pink tinge to his cheeks (probably from the chilly wind, Youngjae tells himself). Youngjae ignores the calls of his name through the receiver. “What I mean is, we can find the way out together, if you want? If not, that’s also fine, I just wanted to check to make sure you were fine, and, uh-”

“It’s okay!” Youngjae blurts out, then immediately looks away again when the guy turns to him with a startled look at his outburst. Then Youngjae gathers his courage and looks up to give the stranger a truly grateful (somewhat shy and awkward) smile because it’s cold and getting dark and this is _embarrassing as Hell_ but he just wants to leave this stupid maze in one piece and this guy is way less intimidating after he’d blabbered for a bit. “I’m really bad with directions, so I need all the help I can get!”

The stranger’s eyes go oddly soft looking at him, and it makes Youngjae shy and warm all over again despite the chilly weather. The smile he gives Youngjae is small, but kind as he nods toward the phone still clutched in Youngjae’s right hand. “What about your friends?”

“Hm?” Youngjae glances down to the dark screen of his phone, realizing belatedly that the chatter had long since stopped. He clicks the home button a few times, only to be met with total darkness. He frowns and tries not to let the panic show on his face when he looks back up at the stranger. Youngjae gives him a smile that he hopes says ‘I’m fine and I’m an adult and you didn’t just find me crying in the middle of a corn maze’ but he’s pretty sure it just says ‘help me’ instead. “It’s fine! They’ll find their way out, and I have you now, right?”

He says the last part pretty quietly, but it makes the stranger relax into another grin, and Youngjae considers that a win. The stranger steps to the side, turning slightly and looking over his shoulder at Youngjae, who takes the hint and falls into step beside him (totally _not_ stumbling on the hay, why is hay so _slippery_ ). “Im Jaebum,” the stranger says, then gives Youngjae the flicker of a smile (with teeth! Pretty straight white teeth!) when he glances over at him. “And you are?”

Youngjae is mildly distracted by the beautiful smile he’d just been graced with, so it takes him a few seconds before he remembers social etiquette (‘how do you even function without us, oh, that’s right, you don’t’ says a voice in Youngjae’s head that sounds suspiciously like Yugyeom) and rushes to answer. “Tweh Youngjae! I mean-“ He sincerely hopes the blush on his face can be passed off as the evening chill, but it’s not even that chilly and his hoodie is plenty warm, but the stranger – _Im Jaebum –_ doesn’t know that. “Choi. Choi Youngjae. My name. Yes.”

“Cute,” Jaebum says, then Youngjae quite literally trips on hay again, and Jaebum has to grab his arm to keep him upright. “Whoa, you alright?”

Youngjae is pretty much done pretending he has any dignity left, so he breathes out a “yeah” and hopes that Jaebum can’t feel his heart racing because Jaebum’s hand is so _warm_ even after it leaves his arm. “Thank you,” Youngjae tells him in a small voice.

“Don’t mention it,” Jaebum says gruffly, shoving his hands back in his pockets. A few minutes of silence pass as they walk around aimlessly, before Jaebum says, “so, uh, maybe we should link arms? It’s getting dark, you know, and just in case you slip again and we don’t want to lose each other, and it’s a little chilly, so…”

“That’s a great idea!” Youngjae says brightly, and blabbering, flustered Jaebum is quickly becoming his favorite Jaebum. Though warm and soft gentleman Jaebum is a close second. Knowing Jaebum is embarrassed, too, makes Youngjae feel a little more confident and less like he’s a child being led around by a teenager. “I definitely don’t want to get lost again.”

Youngjae steps closer and slips his arm through the gap Jaebum provides, and they press together and Youngjae can’t see the pleased, shy grin on Jaebum’s face from this angle, even if it’s mirrored on his own.

They make idle chat after that, finding out that they’re both Music Comp majors at the university nearby and they were both dragged here by friends. They’re walking for ten minutes, sun nearly gone, when Youngjae says, “I think we’ve passed this before?”

“Um,” Jaebum says, glancing around with a frown.

It turns out that Jaebum is _also_ quite shit with directions.

Five minutes later, they’re somehow back at the same junction again and Youngjae is saying, “wait, so you what now?”

“I forgot my phone at my apartment when my three idiot friends dragged me out, then I got distracted by something and lost track of them.”

“So we’re in the same exact situation!” Youngjae shouts with a laugh, smacking Jaebum in the chest with the arm not still looped through Jaebum’s own. “Why didn’t you just tell me from the start?”

Jaebum’s cheeks tinge a neat pink again, which Youngjae now identifies as a blush. Youngjae smiles slyly at him and Jaebum turns his head away more. “I didn’t want to say anything because _you_ were the ‘something’ that I got distracted by.”

It’s muttered and barely audible, but Youngjae manages to make it out, and feels his heart leap into his throat.

“What-“

“Youngjae?! Youngjae!”

Youngjae instinctively drops Jaebum’s arm as Kunpimook barrels into him with the force a 120-pound bag of bones shouldn’t yield. Yugyeom trails slightly behind, looking relieved and glancing at Jaebum curiously. Somehow the two of them had wandered straight to the exit, where their friends were apparently waiting for them.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Youngjae breathes out, shoving Kunpimook away. Jaebum is giving Kunpimook a dead-eyed look when Youngjae glances at him, but Youngjae doesn’t have time to decipher it before someone is yelling out:

“JAEBUM!” and a short, blonde man is full-on sprinting at Jaebum before he leaps up and wraps his legs around Jaebum’s waist, with Jaebum immediately catching him and grunting with the effort like they do this every day. It’s Youngjae’s turn to narrow his eyes as the rest of Jaebum’s friends emerge, one looking amused and the other sizing up Youngjae like he can read his every thought. Youngjae clears his throat and looks away as Kunpimook starts shaking him.

“We thought you’d gotten murdered! And instead you just got picked up by a hot guy!” Kunpimook turns at this point to glare at Jaebum, who is still cradling the blonde dude, who is now nuzzling into his neck. “You better not have done anything weird to Youngjae because so help me I _will_ sic Yugyeom on you.”

Yugyeom pulls a face. “I did not agree to this,” he says, then steps forward to shove Kunpimook away with a hand to his face and tug Youngjae into a brief, one-armed hug. Then he lowers his voice, “he didn’t do anything though, right?”

Youngjae laughs, bright and giddy as Yugyeom pulls back to give him a flat look. “No, no, he was the perfect gentleman!”

“Oh, Jaebum, I didn’t take you to be the knight in shining armor type!” the one in Jaebum’s arms squeals. He jumps back down and grins over at Youngjae.

Jaebum also glances over at Youngjae, before lowering his head and briefly biting on his lower lip. “I guess I just had to find the right damsel,” Jaebum says. He raises his head to meet Youngjae’s eyes as most of their friends squeal or cringe and Kunpimook shrieks an “EW!”

Youngjae just blushes and gives a shy smile in return.

Then, one of Jaebum’s friends says, “jeez, Jaebum, quit being so _corny_.”

Then there’s a chorus of groans as the last friend smacks him with a, “Mark!” though he’s also trying to contain a whiskered smile, so Youngjae’s not too sure he’s actually upset. The blonde one, meanwhile, is cracking up.

Through it all, as everyone chats and jokes like they’ve been friends for years while they make their way back down towards their cars, Jaebum and Youngjae sneak bashful glances at each other and secret smiles and may or may not end up linking arms again because, “it’s really cold, Jaebum, I swear,” and Jaebum may or may not get Youngjae’s number because, “music composition gets really hard later, and if you need help I’m a really good tutor.”

By the time they make it to their cars, they have a coffee date scheduled for the following day.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt was from the twitter @auprompts and i wrote this while tired out of my mind I DON'T KNOW OKAY. you can find me on tumblr, my writing blog is sseugijaebeat and i update it pretty regularly? though it only has like 5 stories right now~


End file.
